Construiré tu Castillo, Princesa
by Anniih
Summary: El primer peldaño, la conoció. Al quinto peldaño, "Construiré tu castillo, princesa." Al sexto peldaño...no pudo cumplir. *UKxNyo!USA; Universo Alterno*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.**  
****Advertencia: **NyoUSA. Universo Alterno.  
**Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.

* * *

**Construiré tu Castillo, Princesa.**

**.**

El primer Peldaño.

Mis orbes se deslumbraron al verte por primera vez. Creí ver a una princesa caminando lentamente hacia mí. Su cabello iluminado y dorado, danzando sutil ante la brisa sin hacer daño. Sus luceros estampados en su rostro, acompañando a la perfección su expresión y sus hebras onduladas. Sus labios finos, no exagerados en ser carnosos, no siendo una burla de la virginidad, ni de la obscenidad. No los podía tocar aún, pero los sentía en mis sueños y mis deseos de llevarla lejos de aquí. Mi corazón se aceleraba, mi pulso iba a las nubes con tan solo mirarla todos los días, sin tener la dichosa plenitud de escuchar su voz y contemplarla de cerca.

Era tímido, no lo niego. Era reconocido por ser diferente, en saludar caballerosamente a las damiselas, en presentarme. Mas, con usted mi bella princesa fue totalmente…penoso. Y no te pongas a reír, es enserio. En verdad no tenía el valor para saludarla, siempre se encontraba con personas, me era complicado, inclusive sentía mis pómulos arder y aquellas mariposas desordenando mi vientre.

No sabes todas las veces que anhelaba en aproximarme, coger su mano y sembrar mi beso. Y verte pestañear bajo la luz del Sol.

Hasta que el día que jamás olvidaré apareció. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de mis padres? Celebraban su aniversario, e invitaron a varias familias empresarias. No tenía idea que usted era una de ellas. El mundo es pequeño, ¿no lo crees?

Entonces, no podía creer que tú yacías en mi propio techo. ¿Era un sueño? Me pregunté. No lo era. Era la gran oportunidad de presentarme, si no fuera por mi madre, quien me empujó y me dio una palmada dolorosa en la espalda. Juro que traté aparentar mi vergüenza, ordenando mi corbata.

Y oí tu voz. Tu nombre. Vi tus gestos.

Luego me presenté, algo tenso y tartamudo. Recuerdo tu risa suave, te burlabas. No le presté atención, había razón para reírte, quizás me encontraste divertido o tierno. Siempre quise saberlo. ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí, que no sea _"__cejudo"_?

Esa fue nuestra primera conversación dentro de tantas personas caminar de aquí para allá. Decidimos cambiarnos de sitio, para conocernos más. Me narraste de ti y yo te narré de mí. Tan solo te quedaba un año en la universidad, vaya suerte, a mí dos.

Nos reímos.

Me contaste también que no todas las familias empresarias eran amigas de la mía. Algunos solamente estaban por negocios, mis padres se las ingeniaron en mantenerse en la cima.

Te iba a preguntar más, quienes eran, porque me estaba asustando que no fuera la tuya. De repente nos interrumpieron, eran tus padres llamándote con autoridad, con tono enojado. ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

No me dijiste nada más, solo un "_Nos vemos"._

Aseguraba cien por ciento que nuestros destinos se cruzarían con dificultades. Los tuyos y los míos, no eran empresas amigas.

.

El segundo Peldaño.

Nos veíamos a escondidas. Claro, tú eras más en decidir usar la tecnología, el chat. No era lo mismo, pero servía. Me encontraste la razón en vernos al terminar las clases. Me llamabas anticuado, me hacías enojar tratando de aparentarlo, después cambiabas abrazándome, pronunciando en preferir a alguien ordenado como yo, que un tipo despreocupado. Después de todo, hombres como yo no quedaban en la Tierra. Tenías mucha suerte.

Yo también la tenía, y la tengo en conocerte a ti, mi princesa. Adoras los cuentos de hadas, los finales felices de las princesa rescatadas por sus príncipes. No quería ser llamado príncipe, no lo sé, me sentía incomodo cuando me llamabas de esa manera. Tú, ni siquiera me escuchaste. Pero curvé los labios por tu ternura.

.

El tercer Peldaño.

Así, el tiempo aceleraba en verte cada momento de mi vida sin importar nada, en lugares que nadie nos podría encontrar. Sabía que tenías miedo de ser descubierta, tu madre sospechaba de lo nuestro, te formulaba preguntas hasta acorralarte, no deseaba que los dos nos vinculáramos en formar un amorío sin futuro. Simplemente yo, te decía que no importaba. Ellos podían hacer de todo por separarnos, no lo conseguirían.

Y nuestras rivales familias se dieron cuenta. Me gritaron, mi padre se sintió humillado y defraudado, no quería perdonarme en estar contigo. Me exigió alejarme de ti, o la empresa se vendría a la quiebra. ¿Crees que me importó? Tú eras más importante que una maldita empresa, obviamente le negué, estaría junto a ti hasta el final de mi vida.

Escapé esa noche marcando tu número, deseaba verte con desesperación, pero tu voz se oía distinta. Ahogada y afligida. Llorabas. En tres días más te enviarían a Francia mientras te mantenían en casa sin salir a ningún lugar para verme. Me quería morir. No podrían alejarte de mí.

Comencé a maldecir al mundo.

¿Por qué nos tenían que involucrar en sus conflictos? No teníamos nada que ver en eso. No obstante, hice caso omiso y fui hacia ti esa noche. Me escabullí, soy bueno en esto, no preguntes por qué y cómo, solo lo soy. Me asomé por unos matorrales que quedaban frente a su habitación del segundo piso. Respiré hondo…no iba a saltar, nunca tuve planeado eso, por eso preferí la opción de tomar una piedrecilla y lanzarla a tu ventana. Te asomaste al instante, susurrando en tener miedo a bajar a tan altura y ante mi insistencia en que yo te iba a atrapar. Lo hice, me divertí cuando tus pies colgaban en el ventanal.

.

El cuarto Peldaño.

Quedaban dos días, no ibas a clase. Era angustiante. Mis sueños se convertían en pesadillas, tratándose de no verte nunca más. Dicen que los sueños tienen significados y previenen lo malo. Quería prevenir que te marcharas, mas no sabía cómo. Raptarte quizás, y la policía nos encontraría, tus padres me tratarían de secuestrador para encerrarme. No era tan fácil.

El amor todo lo puede.

No me di por vencido, te quedarías a mi lado, serías mi princesa de cabello iluminado y dorado, danzando sutil ante la brisa sin hacer daño. De luceros estampados en tu rostro, acompañando a la perfección tu expresión y tus hebras onduladas. Tus labios finos besados por los míos.

Entonces ideamos un plan. Nos escaparíamos en la madrugada, a cualquier lugar lejos donde no pudieran encontrarnos. Otra cuidad, otro país. Aceptaste, y a la vez en rozar tu piel contra la mía bañada de sudor, gimiendo nuestros nombres por primera vez en una coalición de éxtasis. El momento más maravilloso juntos, nadie podría separarnos.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo._

El quinto Peldaño.

Antes de la madrugada, un día antes, te prometí que seríamos felices. Te prometí en convertirte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Le prometí a la princesa de mis sueños construir un castillo con mis manos hasta llegar al cielo, porque allá estaría nuestra felicidad al escapar de nuestras familias.

Imaginé nuestras manos entrelazadas corriendo por el camino de salida, admirando tu sonrisa y tus luceros brillar de emoción. Era tan hermoso, a pesar de sentir algo extraño en mi pecho, un mal presentimiento, a lo que me obligó hacer esto sin entenderlo.

Construiré tu castillo, princesa.

Pero si llegas a leer esta carta Emily, es porque no podré construir tu castillo.

_Te amará siempre, Arthur Kirkland._

**(…)**

Emily había leído la carta un día antes del funeral de su amado Arthur. Al escapar, el rubio fue atropellado, salvándola.

Hay rumores, que fue intencional por una de las familias. O alguien quería matar a Emily, o alguien quería matar a Arthur.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Me inspiré en Romeo y Julieta. Estoy escribiendo puras cosas tristes, ¿Qué me pasa? Quiero escribir algo lindo de ellos, pero mi imaginación no anda ni con carbón.

Espero que les haya gustado y ¿llorado?

Saludos y besitos, ¡bye!


End file.
